Idotic Notions
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: The Potter-Snape family is celebrating Halloween. With candy, silly costumes and children on a sugar high, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: The Potter-Snape family is celebrating Halloween. With candy, silly costumes and children on a sugar high, what could possibly go wrong? **

**This is sort of a sequel to 'Is Their Love Possible' because it would take place between chapter 55 and 56. I had several people ask me to do a continuation of the story and as I was decorating my porch for Halloween this idea just came to me. **

**I guess you don't have to read 'Is Their Love Possible' before reading this, but it would be better if you did because then you would know the background, and if you decided to read it later, the ending would be spoiled. **

**It will probably be between 2 to 3 chapters long, and I'm hoping to have it finished by Halloween night. **

**So please R&R and Enjoy! **

…

"I don't know why you let your friends talk you into these idiotic notions" Severus huffed as he and Harry put away the dinner dishes from that night.

"Honestly Severus," Harry said shaking his head "there's nothing idiotic about it."

Severus stopped drying the plate he had in his hands and turned to glare at Harry "Oh no, of course it's not, dressing up in silly little costumes and prancing around the neighborhood as you get hyped up on sugar, isn't idiotic at all" he sneered sarcastically.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Severus' glare intensified "I don't want my children having any part in that. Whoever decided it was a good idea to have kids dress in ridicules costumes and go knocking on stranger's doors begging for candies was out of their mind. I went trick or treating once when I was younger and that was enough for me. Children everywhere, running up and down the street, crisscrossing here and there with no direct path in mind, eating candy until they were sick and crying to their parents afterwards. I did not tolerate the shenanigans of sugar hyped children when I was a Professor at Hogwarts, and I won't tolerate it now."

Harry sighed "If you really feel so strongly about it, I'll tell Ron and Hermione that we can't come after all."

Severus smirked "Thank you" he said, pleased.

"But…" Harry continued "you have to tell Lesley we can no longer go."

Severus frowned. He was obviously imagining the heartbroken look on their four year old, who was already overly excited about going trick or treating for the first time, when he told her that they wouldn't be going anymore.

Severus opened his mouth like he was going to object but Harry shook his head "Oh no Severus, I'm not going to be the bearer of bad news when it's you who is against going, you'll be the one to tell her."

Severus glared "If you hadn't told her we'd be going out trick or treating without talking to me first, we wouldn't have this problem."

Now it was Harry's turn to get angry. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at his husband. "She was in the room when Hermione told me about it. What should I have done when she asked me what trick or treating was, just ignore her or maybe you would have preferred that I lied to her."

Severus sputtered for a moment, then clenched his fists and growled "Ms. Granger should have had more sense when bringing up such a subject in front of a four year old."

"Damn it Severus! It's not that big of a deal. It's Rose's first Halloween and Hermione being raised as a muggle, who traditionally went trick or treating with her parents every Halloween, is excited about it; which is perfectly understandable. I don't know why you are making such a fuss about it!" Harry shouted, before throwing down his dish towel and storming out of the room.

Once he was gone Severus put down his own dish towel and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it over the dishes so that they would finish washing and putting themselves away. He and Harry had gotten into the habit of doing things the muggle way to set a good example for Lesley and Albus but right now with no children around to see him, he just didn't have the patience to finish it the muggle way.

With a sigh Severus put away his wand and headed upstairs. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Harry now, but he knew he had to fix this mess.

When Severus entered the bedroom he was surprised to find a teary eyed, blotchy faced Harry, wiping an arm over his wet face. Severus had known Harry was upset but didn't know he was upset enough to cry over it.

"Harry?" Severus questioned gently, stepping into the room.

Harry rolled over so that his back faced Severus "Leave me alone" he grumbled.

Severus ignored the muffled command and walked into the room, where he crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close.

"Harry," Severus began gently again "What is it? Surely you can't be this upset over a silly fight, can you?"

Harry sniffed "It's just…" he began, whipping his face again "When I was little I would have given anything to be allowed to go trick or treating…" Harry sniffed again and let out a soft sob "But my Aunt and Uncle would never allow that. Instead they made me stay at Mrs. Figg's and I would have to watch as other kids came to the door and Mrs. Figg would give out candy."

Severus pulled Harry closer, conjuring a tissue to hand to his husband, he felt horrible for making Harry cry.

Harry took the tissue and blew his nose. "I always thought when I had children I'd be able to take them out for Halloween, so they could experience what I was never allowed to. But then you had to go and make such a big deal over it and I didn't want to get into an argument."

"Oh Harry," Severus said, kissing Harry's forehead "I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant so much to you."

Harry rolled over and burrowed his head in Severus' chest "I'm sorry…" he muttered "I really didn't want to get into a fight."

"No, it's okay," Severus said rubbing Harry's back "It was my fault. You're right, I shouldn't have made such a big deal, I was being foolish."

Harry just sighed and snuggled in closer, it was a rare moment for Severus to apologize.

"Why didn't you ever bring it up before if you really felt so strongly about it, like when Lesley was younger?" Severus asked.

He felt Harry shrug "I did bring it up once but I decided not to ask because you seemed so against it. Besides Lesley was too young to have enjoyed it anyway, so I just decided to leave it be, it seemed useless to get into an argument over nothing."

"Harry," Severus said sternly "It wouldn't have been over nothing. You obviously feel strongly about this."

Harry shrugged again.

"Besides I didn't know your reasons behind wanting to go, now that I know I understand why you would want to take the kids out on Halloween, and believe me it seems way less idiotic when you put it that way."

Harry raised his head to meet Severus' gaze "Are you saying that you're willing to take the kids trick or treating on Halloween?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the expression of pure excitement on Harry's face. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," he finally said "but don't expect me to dress up."

"Oh Severus!" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his husband "that means so much."

Severus still wasn't looking forward to the night in question, but he grinned despite himself.

Even after five years of being together, nothing could make him happier than seeing Harry gleam with happiness.

For Harry's sake he would do his best to make Halloween night pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**I'm so sorry, I know that I'm a week late since Halloween is already over but I've been having trouble with my computer. However it's working fine now so I'd like to have the whole story posted by the end of this week. I have it written in my notebook, I just have to finish typing it. **

**I know this chapter is super short, but originally it was supposed to be part of Chapter 1 and I forgot to add it. But the next chapter will be a normal length, so please don't be too impatient with me. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

"I just heard from Hermione," Harry told Severus as he made his way around the living room, picking up mismatched items.

"Hmm…" Severus acknowledged as he flicked through a potions journal, barely listening.

Harry neatly piled the items on the coffee table and then plunked down beside Severus, stretching out his tired limbs.

"She said that Remus and Tonks have decided to bring Teddy and come along trick or treating with us. Which I think is great because then Lesley will have someone there her own age" Harry continued.

Severus just groaned.

Harry turned to look at him "What? I thought you would be pleased to have some company other than myself, Ron and Hermione. I could be mistaken but I was under the impression that you and Remus had gotten over your feud a while ago."

Severus snorted "I couldn't be married to you and not have."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"There is no problem" Severus replied, looking back down at the journal in his hands.

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Severus sighed "I'm just not overly excited about it."

Harry pouted and Severus shook his head.

"Harry," he said firmly "I want you to have a great time on Halloween, and I want Albus and Lesley to have a great time too. I just never thought I would be going trick or treating again. I've never been excited to do so and I guess I'm just having a bit of trouble getting into the Halloween spirit."

Harry sighed "I understand Severus and I know you're trying. I just wish I could guarantee that you would have just as much fun as us when we're out."

Severus pulled Harry close. "I promise I'll keep an open mind and try not to be a grouch on the night."

"Thank you" Harry said, placing a kiss on Severus' lips.

Severus kissed him back but they were broken apart by a loud "WAHHH!" from upstairs.

"I guess Albus is up from his nap" Harry said as he pulled away.

"I'll get him" Severus said, standing before Harry could get up.

Harry smiled as he watched Severus walk away. Then he picked up the items he had put down on the coffee table and headed to the study; he had to finish his alterations on Lesley's costume.


End file.
